


Аллилуйя

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: арбуз [31]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, pre-TYL!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: На заявку: Чего-нибудь лёгкоангстового арбузного на песню Jeff Buckley - Hallelujah





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistralle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/gifts).



> Бета: Mritty, вычитка: Rileniya  
> Написано в команду WTF Vongola Famiglia & Co 2017

Цуна бездумно смотрел в окно и слушал песню в наушниках на реверсе. На колени давила горячая тяжесть головы Занзаса — и удобно ему? Лежать на заднем сиденье лимузина то ещё удовольствие. Но Занзас спал крепко, позволив себе не дремать вполглаза в ожидании новостей или атаки Мильфиоре. От него пахло спиртным и кровью — в вырезе рубашки алели бинты, коробочка солнца помогла лишь стянуть раны. Никого из солнечников поблизости не было. От самого Цуны пахло гарью, а за спиной, если оглянуться и посмотреть в заднее окно, ещё угадывались отсветы от совместной атаки.  
  
Джеф Бакли пел нежно и грустно, но несмотря на слова, Цуну отпускала тоска, и наполняла надежда.  
  
Милая, я уже был здесь,  
Я видел эту комнату и шел по этому полу,  
Знаешь, я жил в одиночестве, пока не встретил тебя.  
И я видел твой флаг на мраморной арке,  
Но любовь — не победный марш,  
Это лишь холодное и разбитое "аллилуйя"...  
  
Когда-нибудь война закончится. А пока Цуна шептал эту благодарность чужому Богу за то, что Занзас жив, и он сам жив — хотя бы пока, — и на пепелище не осталось никого из их людей. Сегодня.  
  
Может, любовь и не победный марш, но поддержка.  
  
Занзас пошевелился, открыл глаза и сонно сощурился. Цуна вынул наушник и спросил:  
  
— Как ты?  
  
— Рефлексируешь? — Занзас потянулся, поморщился, но садиться не стал. — Тощий ты, вся шея и затылок затекли на твоих коленках, — он проговорил это с таким удовольствием, что захотелось рассмеяться. Цуна смотрел на него, а внутри всё сжималось от нежности.  
  
Занзас глянул вопросительно:  
  
— Мусор?  
  
Как хорошо, что между салоном и водителем звуконепроницаемая перегородка. Цуна улыбнулся.  
  
— Ворчишь. Значит, нормально. А то я было решил, что ты мне там, на дороге, в любви решил признаться перед смертью.  
  
Занзас замер, а потом схватил за подпаленный галстук, дёрнул к себе и зло прошипел в губы:  
  
— Это кто у нас ещё умирать собрался?  
  
Цуна вздрогнул, вспоминая свой план. Белую машину и Шоичи. Бессонные ночи и отчаяние. Страх всех потерять и жуткую решимость. Фотографию Занзаса на сотовом, на которую он смотрел ночами.  
  
— У нас всё получится. Ты же поможешь? И я вернусь. Я постараюсь.  
  
Цуна ожидал, что Занзас сейчас взорвется. Скажет, что он пафосный дурак, что раньше головой надо было думать, что они справятся и так, и пошёл он в задницу со своими обещаниями. Но вместо этого Занзас поцеловал, грубо, жёстко, больно прихватив пальцами за шею.  
  
А затем отстранился и выдохнул в унисон звучавшему в наушнике:  
  
— Аллилуйя.


End file.
